


Hódításunk célja közös?

by Szim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Allies, FRANGST, Frukus - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Magical Creatures, Meeting, Old days, POV Alternating, Physical hurt, Sex, Stonehenge - Freeform, Threesome, Trust Issues, azthiszem angolul kicsit szabadszájúbb vagyok, csúnya beszéd, dramaqueen francis!, e/3, fujoshi japan strikes back, fura, ha még nem emeltem volna ki eléggé-, he always has the most crazy ideas, hiába uke a lelkem itt épp, igen arthur sem szende szűz, imean spoiler, like multiple times, lot of pinning, magyar, meg egyéb nyalánkágok, mint amennyit magyarul tűrni tudok, miért is próbálkozom a taggeléssel egyáltalán?, mostly - Freeform, méghozzá meglepően sok, nem is gondoltam hogy ezt hozzá kell adnom de, nem megy ez nekem, nope-ing out of a situation, pinning, sacred places, still he is my hero as a wingman, vad dolgok, viszont, what are even tags, üldözés
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Arthur szabad napot vesz ki, hogy élvezze a csendet. Noha életének megkeserítői ezt másképp gondolják.





	1. Anglia szabadnapja és egy új szövetség kezdete

**Author's Note:**

> Sziasztok, 
> 
> üdv ebben a vad irományban, amit egyszer régen eljátszottunk drága Arisu-mmel, és... nos, túl jól szórakoztunk vele ahhoz, hogy ne osszuk meg másokkal. Így ím itt van, modnhatni regényes formában.  
Nem is nagyon kommentálnám, magáért beszél az egész.
> 
> Jó olvasást~

Ahogy felkelt, úgy döntött, hogy szabadnapot vesz ki, és magára is fordít egy kis időt, tehát egy remek reggelit követően bezárkózott a házába, majd a pincébe ment, ahol nekikezdett a varázskönyvei olvasgatásának, hogy fejlessze kicsit mágiáját.

Mikor hallotta, hogy Arthur nem vesz részt az aznapi találkozón, aggódni kezdett, s elhatározta, hogy elmegy és meglátogatja. Tehát ezt tette - odament. És betört a házba, majd keresni kezdte. Meg is találta a pincében. Kiengedett egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt, majd az ölébe ült. – Hiányoztam? – kérdezte, közelebb hajolva.

– Természetesen nem – érkezett a válasz, majd a brit le is lökte a franciát az öléből.  _ Ezúttal hol jutott be?  _ – Kifizeted, bármit is törtél el.

– Miért vagy ilyen zsugori? Semmit sem törtem el! – Válaszolt Francis, felállva a földről.  _ Kinek képzeli magát, hogy csak így lesöpört az öléből? _

– Akkor, hogyan jutottál be ezalkalommal? Mindent bezártam.

– Én vagyok a legjobb zárak feltörésében, tudod – vigyorodott el.

A harmadik férfi, aki az árnyékból figyelte őket, csak állt ott. Nemrég érkezett, de máris érezte, hogy a féltékenység felemészti…

Arthur csak sóhajtott, s próbálta teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyni a franciát.

A hosszúhajú csak állt ott, azon gondolkozva, hogyan csábítsa el, mint a régi szép időkben… Akkor, még szívesen feküdt alá a brit. De manapság? Manapság, csak rohadtul büszke volt a semmiért! Buta egoisztikus teafilter! De, a rohadt életbe is, még mindig remek teste volt! Miért is akarta őt, mikor bárkit megkaphatott volna? És igen, ez volt rá a válasza. Játszotta a férfi a nehezen kaphatót, ami mindig beindította a franciát.

A harmadik férfi továbbra is várt, mert tökéletes időzítést akart, hogy drámai belépője legyen…

– Úgy sejtem, hogy nektek kettőtöknek találkozója van, amire talán oda kéne érni – törte meg a kínos csendet Arthur.

– A mi- várj, tényleg kettőt mondtál? Ki más van még itt? – Francis gyanúval telve nézett körbe. Talált volna a brit egy új szeretőt? A vére is felforrt a gondolatra!

– Érzem a burgerek szagát, amit az az idióta amerikai valószínűleg reggelire evett – érkezett a válasz. – És ahogy ez keveredik a te drága pacsuliddal… hányni tudnék.

Francis felhorkantott, majd próbálta megtalálni az amerikait. Nem volt nagyon nehéz, mivel az kijött az árnyékból. – Mi a bánatot csinálsz te itt? – Vonta kérdőre.

– Mire gondolsz, bátyus? – Pillogott Alfred megjátszott ártatlansággal, egy mosollyal, ami még a jeget is meg tudta volna olvasztani, majd visszafagyasztani tükörjéggé. – Csak aggódtam kettőtökért – mondta finom, édes hangon, mely - az esetek többségében - idegen volt tőle.

– Mindketten láttatok, tehát visszamehettek a dolgotokra. Én csak élvezem a szabadidőmet, EGYEDÜL – hangsúlyozta ki a brit, ahogy lapozott egyet.

– Ne legyél ennyire kemény velem, Iggy – mondta Alfred, közelebb sétálva Arthurhoz, közben Francist nézve, hogy tudassa vele:  _ Anglia az övé. Nem szerezheti meg.  _ Elvigyorodott, mikor látta, hogy a másik ráeszmélt, hogy mit fog csinálni.  _ De már túl késő, drága franciám, _ kuncogott magában. Kinyúlt a brit felé, és behajolt a személyes terébe. – Tehát… szeretnél tőlem… valamit? – mozgatta meg jelzésértékűen a szemöldökeit.

Francis mégsem nézhette ezt tétlenül.  _ Nem szerezheti meg az amerikai az ÉN Iggymet! Ez háborút jelent! _

– Igen, hogy zárd be az ajtót, mikor kimész – válaszolt Artur, ahogy hátat fordított Alfrednek, hogy tudjon olvasni.

A francia csak nevetett hangtalanul ezen az elutasításon, és a férfi sértődött arckifejezésén. _ Ez nem ilyen egyszerű, drága gyermekem! Arthurnak kell egy kis… kényeztetés, őszintén szólva... Azt akarja, hogy elcsábítsák. Hogy meggyőzzék…  _ Kirángatta az amerikait a pincéből. – Most várnunk kell – mondta, erőltetett bajtársias stílusban.

– Tényleg? – Nézett a franciára gyanúval telve Alfred. A férfi valamit tervezett… de  _ mit _ ?  _ Ellene… vagy Arthur ellen?  _

A brit megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, ahogy magára hagyták. Még el is mosolyodott egy kicsit a békén, amit ez adott neki. Pont ezt akarta! De egy idő után elég gyanússá kezdett válni, így miután befejezte az olvasást, felment, hogy megnézze, elmentek-e már.

– Tényleg; tán nem hiszel bátyusnak~? – Kérdezte a francia szuggesszíven, majd a mellkasára tette a kezét. – Megbántasz – mondta, ahogy a másik férfi arca megmaradt a komoly, hitetlen kifejezésnél.

– Persze, persze… – megforgatta a szemeit. Majd lépteket hallott nem sokkal később. Talán… Francis nem hazudott? Ez csakis Arthur lehetett!

– Nem megmondta, hogy húzzatok el a házamból, ti ketten?! – Kérdezte karba font kezekkel a morcos brit, ahogy kinyitotta a nappaliba vezető ajtót, s meglátta a másik két országot.

– De Arthur~~ – hajolt hozzá közelebb a francia. – Mondtam, hogy veled akarok lenni~ – kacsintott rá.

Az amerikai megint csak a szemét forgatta erre.  _ Tényleg, öreg? Ez a legjobb, ami tőled telik? Akkor, könnyű dolgom lesz… _

– És én nem emlékszem, hogy azt mondtam volna, hogy érdekel – lökte el ismét a franciát a brit egy sóhajjal, és nekilátott, hogy kiebrudalja őket a házából.

Ez fájt, de próbált nem gondolni rá. Arthur mindig ilyen volt… _ Át kell törnöm a páncélján _ ! Igen, ez csak szította a francia elhatározásának tüzét ehhez a tervhez. Mindig is szerette meghódítani… Elmosolyodott.

Ezt követően Alfred lépett be Arthur személyes terébe. – Szóval… Arthur, úgy gondoltam, hogy talán lennél olyan kedves, hogy itt marasztalj engem egy kicsit – mosolygott a férfire. 

– És miből gondoltad ezt? Mert olyan jól ismersz? Tudod, miután fellázadtál ellenem, én megváltoztam, de gondolom, te ezt észre sem vetted a saját boldogságodtól elvakultan – válaszolt a brit savanyúan.

– Így van! Tehát megérted? – Mosolyodott el szélesen az amerikai. – Gondolkoztam egy ideig, s arra jutottam, hogy meg akarlak ismerni jobban most; jobban, mint valaha! Törődöm veled, és nem akarom ezt a felületes kapcsolatot veled – magyarázta, remélve, hogy a férfi megváltoztatja a véleményét, és hagyja maradni.

_ Az a kis ravasz szaros… _ Igazából ez nem volt rossz terv, se rossz kifogás a maradásra. Azt is mondaná, hogy _ ügyes, _ de az nem ő lenne…

– Akkor kellett volna gondolkodnod, mielőtt összetörted a szívem, köszönöm szépen. Az élet nem ad második esélyt, ahogy én sem, Amerika – nézett Arthur Alfred szemeibe komolyan, szinte köpve a férfi nevét.

Egy pillanatra elakadt a lélegzete, de palástolta ezt az amerikai. Talán ez igaz volt. De… nem lett volna hős, ha elutasítja a lehetőséget a küzdelemre. Küzdeni magáért, érte,... értük. Szerette a férfit, igen, de ez nem változtatta meg a tényt, hogy hogyan bánt vele a brit, és aztán miként viszonozta ezt az amerikai… De ez már történelem. Tudnia kellett volna ezt… – Akkor majd ráveszlek, hogy megváltoztasd a véleményed, Arthur, csak várj, és készülj – végül elég fenyegetőre sikeredett.

Francis csak a fejét rázta, és követte őket, ahogy az ajtóhoz mentek.  _ Mi lesz ez az incidens vajon? _ elmélkedett. Talán Amerika nem volt akkora idióta, mint aminek tartotta?

Angliának igazán kezdett elege lenni ebből az egészből, így megállt. – Mi a problémátok? Miért nem tudtok békén hagyni egy napig? Olyan nagy kérés ez? – kérdezte, feléjük fordulva, immár irritáltan.

A válasz csak egy bólintás volt, mindkét fél részéről.

Erre Arthur csak csettintett egyet, amivel hívta az unikornisát, hogy segítsen neki kidobni ezt a kettőt a házából, s így hamar meg is kezdték ezt a műveletet.

Francis megint érezte az ismerős láthatatlan erőt, amihez már hozzászokott. Korábban is találkozott vele számtalanszor. De ritkán használta a brit mostanság.  _ Azt hittem, hithű keresztény lett; hátrahagyta a régi isteneket és a mágiájukat…  _ Az ajkai egy mosolyba görbültek.  _ Micsoda felfedezés! Arthur, Arthur, ennél jobban kellett volna tudnod… _ A mosolya egy csintalan vigyorba váltott.

Az amerikai a franciára nézett, hogy megkérdezze mégis mi a pokol volt ez, de a férfit vigyorogva találta. Vigyorogva, a francba is! Mi a bánat volt vele? Éppen kihajították őket! Erre ő meg itt vigyorog, mint valami megveszekedett?! Talán végül megőrült?

Mikor végre kivágta őket, mint macskát szarni, Arthur becsukta az ajtót, mérgesen szemlélve a kettőst az ajtó halszemén keresztül, elfordítva a kulcsot a zárban. Majd csak sóhajtott, és ment, hogy készítsen valami ebédet. Ez az összes francos mesterkedés megtette a hatását: megéhezett; és még csak nem is vette észre a két férfi miatt. Ők voltak az okai, hogy nem sikerült semmit sem magára szednie…

Francis felállt, majd miután leporolta magát, elindult a régi templomba. Vagy… szentély volt az? Ki is tudja manapság, hogy hívják ezeket?

Alfred nézte, ahogy a francia elindult valamerre, majd úgy döntött, követi. Valami folyt itt, de anélkül, hogy ő értette volna… és ez rettenetesen frusztrálta. Most már felnőtt volt, a francba is! Tudni akarta!

Miután Anglia sikeresen nem égette le a házat, megette, amit készített, aztán elmosogatott és visszament gyakorolni a varázslást.

– Hova mész, Francis? – kérdezte egy idő után Alfred.

– Hol van a “bátyus”? Most már csak Francis vagyok? – kérdezett vissza a férfi, nevetve. Erre csak még irritáltabb kezdett lenni az amerikai. Utálta, ha nem tudott valamit. Ez volt a fő problémája, míg még a brit kolóniája volt. A férfi sose mondott el neki semmit. Egy olyan gyereknek gondolta, akinek semmiről sem kellett tudnia. És ezt utálta. Tehát megszabadult tőle úgy, ahogy tudott. Sajnos, ez Arthurt is magával vonta. Az emlék egy fájdalmas nyilallást idézett elő a szívében… de erősnek kellett lennie, ez már mind a múltban volt. És már sem ő, sem a brit nem volt olyan, mint annak idején. 

– Igen, az vagy – válaszolt Francisnek. – És hova megyünk, és miért? – kérdezte.

– Nekem is ezt kéne kérdeznem tőled… De te csak követsz engem, mint valami birka. Még mindig túl naív és ártatlan vagy, mint egy gyerek – válaszolt a férfi. 

– NEM IS – tagadta Alfred, de lassan kezdte megérteni, mit értett ezalatt a francia.

Tényleg követte a férfit anélkül, hogy akárcsak meggondolta volna mit tesz. Volt hite, ami jó, az egyetlen rossz dolog volt benne, hogy nem tudta jól használni. Még. Talán… ha valaki megtanította volna neki, hogyan kellene…  _ Nem, Francis, mire is gondolsz? Nem te vagy az, akinek ezt kéne csinálni…  _ Igaz… nem ő volt a legjobb a tanár szerepére… Túl öreg volt, túl sok romlott dolgot látott. _ Csak megrontanám őt… Azt meg senki sem akarná _ . – Egy templom felé tartunk. Egy régi felé, valószínűleg nem fogod felismerni az istenségeket, akiknek a szellemei ott vannak. – Válaszolt végül a francia. – Talán… haza kellene menned. Az lenne a legjobb – toldotta meg.  _ Ha eljön...ki tudja mi fog akkor történni? _

Miután megunta a varázsolgatást, felment, hogy kössön valamit. Elég… csendes volt. Kínosan és szokatlanul csendes. Nem, mintha zavarta volna a férfit, csupán szokatlan volt a hétköznapok után, hisz hozzászokott a zajhoz, amit az a kettő generált a találkozókon. Ez is volt az oka, amiért végre akart egy szabad napot. Semmi papírmunka, és semmi zaj. Sóhajtott, majd megadta magát, és leejtette a gramofon tűjét; s hallgatta a régi klasszikusok közül a kedvenceit, ahogy magára öltötte az olvasószemüvegét a kötéshez. Nos, ez már igencsak kielégítő volt.

Francis mindig is tudta, hogy Alfred makacs volt. De ez a kifejezés most a férfi arcán egy teljesen másik szinten volt. Csak sóhajtott, ahogy megértette, hogy vele fog tartani, mondjon bármit is. – Rendben... De aztán ne engem okolj – vonta meg a vállát. Igazából elég kíváncsi volt a majd lejátszódó eseménysorozatra. Talán jó lesz? Ki tudja… _ És míg _ t _ alán én  _ ** _szeszélyes _ ** _ voltam... a régi istenek… ők még inkább. _

Eldöntötte. Felnőtt volt. Bátor volt. Semmitől sem félt. Tehát… mi történhetett volna egy hőssel? Semmi! Néhány óra múlva meg is érkeztek egy elhagyatott… valamihez. Ez épület lett volna? Nem tudta volna megmondani. Francisre nézett, aki megállt és letérdelt, így Alfred is követte a példáját, leutánozta a mozdulatait. Majd hallotta a férfit motyogni valamit egy réginek hangzó nyelven.

Ebbe is túl hamar beleunt a brit. Semmi más nem volt, amit csinálhatott volna, így felöltözött és elment a közeli városba, hogy kicsit csavarogjon a metróval, vagy elázzon az esőtől. Azt nagyon is szerette.

Francis elrecitálta, amit kellett, ahogy tudta az ősi szavakat. Olyan furán hangoztak ennyi év után… Majd felállt és elindult befelé.

Az amerikai követte a franciát, de ahogy átlépett a kapuszerű dolgon, fény vette körbe. Mi a Pokol?!

Az eső…. felszabadító érzés volt, ahogy az arcára hullott. Szeretett itt élni. Először meg kellett szoknia, de most már az összes teájáért sem cserélte volna el. Majd a kedvenc bárjába ment, hogy megszáradjon kicsit és igyon egy pohárkával.

A fény körbevette Alfredet, majd teljesen ellepte őt, aztán a francia hallott egy csilingelő hangot, ahogy a férfi visszatért, bántódás nélkül. – Gratulálok! Az ősi istenek elismertek téged. Talán, mert látták a nagyon régi múltadat, mikor még csak baba voltál, és az indiánjaidnak voltak sámánjai? Ja, az lehet az oka, hogy életben hagytak, miután bizonyos fokig megszentségtelenítetted az ő szent helyüket a bejöveteleddel – gondolkozott hangosan.

Ez… nagyon… furcsa volt. De, ahogy Francisre nézett, ő valahogy kissé büszkének tűnt? Ez megmelengette a szívét Alfrednek valamiért. A francia egy új arckifejezéssel nézett az amerikaira.

Néhány ital után a törzsvendégek kidobták Arthurt a bárból. Nem tudta okolni őket, hiszen nyert ellenük kocsmai verekedésben… Így csak élvezte az esét, és a néha ugró utcákat.

– Most már elmondhatom neked, hogy miért vagyunk itt – mondta Francis. – És, hogy hol vagyunk pontosan? Ez volt az egyik legnagyobb szenthely a régi időkben, még az új, modern vallások előtt. Már nincs sok belőlük. A legtöbbet leégették… Emlékszem a régi napokra… De ez csupán annyit jelent, hogy nem vagyok fiatal. A lényeg az, hogy Arthur még mindig használja azt a mágiát, amit ezek az istenek adtak neki. És a teremtényeket is. Megtartotta. Titokban! – A francia emiatt még mindig elég mérges volt, mert ő is szerette azokat a lényeket. – Tehát, ezeket ellene fordíthatjuk. Mint egy lánc, ami hozzáköt minket – magyarázta.

Ez mind nagyon lenyűgözőnek hangzott az amerikai számára. És végre, valami mondott neki valamit, elhallgatás nélkül! Olyan jó érzés volt. – Értem. A kérdés az, hogy hogyan? És… kihez? És én a riválisod leszek?

Otthon a tündérek segítettek Arthurnak, hogy kijózanodjon, de mikor látták, hogy ez hiábavaló vállalkozás, inkább ágybadugták a britet és hagyták aludni.

_A jó kérdéseket tette fel._ _Talán még sem volt olyan ostoba az amerikai… _lamentált Francis. Majd egy ötlet környékezte meg. – Nos, valamiért megkedveltelek, szóval nem fogom megnehezíteni ezt számodra. Nem akarok veled rivalizálni a szeretett Arthuromért. Talán… szövetkezhetnénk ellene – ajánlott fel egy új megoldást.

Ez… majdhogynem meghatotta az amerikait. – Rendben. Szövetkezzünk. A következő hódításunk Arthur Kirkland lesz! – Azzal kezet ráztak, hogy lepecsételjék. A régi mágia segítette őket.

Anglia gondtalanul aludt.

Francis érezte, ahogy a körülöttük lüktető mágia elfogadja a szövetségüket. Jó érzés volt. Azt akarták, hogy Arthurért menjenek. Ez csak bátorította. 

– Akkor gyerünk hozzá és kezdjük el ezt a hadjáratot! – Amerika csak bólintott és követte Franciaországot. 


	2. Az üldözés, azaz vadulnak az öregek

Másnap reggel Arthur bevett egy fejfájás-csillapítót, és hamar elkészült. Reggeli után pedig elindult a következő találkozóra.  _ Remek, _ gondolta, _ elrontották a tegnapom… Majd megátkozom őket ezért! _

Francisék is elmentek a találkozóra, ahol Alfred a britre kacsintott belépésükkor.

Anglia csak leült a helyére, és elmotyogott egy átkot. Először arra a francia szarházira, hogy kihulljon az összes haja… _ ezt mókás lesz nézni. _

Ahogy Francis észrevette, hogy a brit gyanús motyogást végez, halkan énekelni kezdte az összekötő bűbájt, ami majd hozzáköti őket a férfihez, aki mágiát próbált ellenkük használni. Ez volt az egyik kedvenc bűbája a franciának, noha nem használta gyakran. De most...nem is tudott volna megfelelőbbet találni, még ha próbálkozott vagy akarta volna. Annyira várta, mikor majd a férfi realizálja, hogy ellene fordult a dolog…

Alfred nézelődött a teremben, és beszélgetett másokkal, hogy elterelje a figyelmüket a másik kettő motyorászásáról.

Arthur várta, hogy történjen valami, de a tanácskozás anélkül kezdődött el, hogy az átok működésbe lépett volna. Így csupán sóhajtott, és megkérte a tündéreket régi kelta nyelven, hogy húzzák ki a francia haját.

Francis felsikoltott, mikor valami húzni kezdte a haját. Inkább a meglepődöttségtől, mint igazi fájdalomtól… de mégis! Mi a fene?!

– ARTHUUUUR!

Az amerikai csak nevetett ezen.

– Fogd be a szádat, seggfej. Nem látod, hogy éppen egy tanácskozás közepén vagyunk? Valaki próbálná megoldani a problémákat – nézett rá a brit a franciára, mintha érdekelné, hogy miről folyt a szó.

– De nem te – mutatott rá Francis. – És tudom, hogy ezt te csináltad! – Vádolta meg. Lassan az egész terem figyelme rájuk tapadt.

_ Érdekes… Most, pedig itt az ideje, hogy lépjek! A hős feltűnik! _ – Francis, fogd be a mocskos pofád. Hát nem látod, hogy Arthur semmit se csinált? – vitatkozott. 

A brit összeszűkítette a szemeit, ahogy a másik szarházira nézett. Nem vallott rá, hogy megvédje… – Csak üljetek le mindketten, fodjátok be, és hallgassatok – mondta nekik, és lezártnak tekintette a témát, majd intett a spanyol fattyúnak, hogy folytathatja.

A másik kettő leült, félre nézve. Ez nem lesz könnyű…

Arthur elvigyorodott magában. Szóval ez működött… de a varázslata meg nem… legalábbis az a ráolvasás nem csinált semmit… de miért? Talán mert másnapos? Igen, ez lehet az oka…

Miután a tanácskozás véget ért, Francis odarángatta Alfredet Arthurhoz, majd ketten odarángatták a brit férfit annak házához. 

– Mi a bánatot csináltok?! – Kérdezte őket Arthur mérgesen, ahogy megállt a zebra közepén. – Mégis mi bajotok van, de komolyan?!

Francis csak betapasztotta a férfi száját a kezével, majd megragadta a karjait, ahogy Alfred megragadta a lábait, majd elkezdték szó szerint vinni a britet haza. – Semmi, ami említésre méltó, szóval ne rágódj rajta, édes – kacsintott rá.

Alfred csak felkuncogott ezen a szóhasználaton. Francis tényleg egy szívbéli szerető, nem igaz?

Arthur megharapta a francia kezét, majd elkezdte rugdosni azt a fattyút ott a lábainál, közben hívva egy sárkányt. Talán az sikeresen kimenti ebből a szituációból.  _ Hiszen nem tudnak követni valamit az égbe, ha nem látják, igaz?  _ Ez már igazán kezdett  ** _ijesztő _ ** lenni, amúgy is…

– Hagyd abba, vagy mi sem leszünk gyengédek – mondta Francis nyugodt, de erős hangon.

– Így van, Arthur. Le kéne nyugodnod, vagy mi is mocskosan fogunk játszani.

_ Na persze, mintha nem lenne bármi, aminek köze van ahhoz a békához, mocskos.  _ De hamarosan megérkezett az égi taxija, így a brit belekönyökölt a béka mogyoróiba, és ráugrott a sárkány farkára. Majd visszaintett nekik, ahogy elszállt.

A francia összegörnyedt és a földre esett, felnyögve a fájdalomtól.

Az amerikai pedig csak csodálattal nézte a britet.  _ Hogyan tudott repülni? És én még majdnem nem hittem Francisnek, mikor azt mondta, hogy tudnak varázsolni! _

Arthur megkérte a sárkányt, hogy vigye őt az egyik titkos és szent helyére, hogy főzhessen egy láthatatlanná tevő bájitalt. _ Most aztán majd végre békénhagyják, a francba is! _

Mikor a hosszúhajú végre képes volt felállni, megtette. Majd elindult vissza a szent helyére. A szemüveges csak követte.

_ Már a saját házamban sem lelhetek békét! Hívnom kellett volna a rendőrséget, az egyetlen probléma, hogy országok… Lefagyasztanám őket, ha a mágiám működne rajtuk, de neeeeem…. Meg kell kérdeznem Őt erről… _

Francis letérdelt, hogy imádkozzon útmutatásért, miután megérkeztek.

Alfred csak lődörgött eközben, bámulva az ott levő dolgokat.

Mikor végre megérkeztek, Arthur megköszönte a sárkánynak a fuvart, majd adott is neki némi elemózsiát. Aztán pedig letérdelt a Stonehenge közepén, hogy elkezdte a szertartását. 

Az imája után a francia csak várt.

– Most? Mi fog történni?

Miután Arthur a kedvére tett, Ő is megjelent, s így a brit megkérdezte, hogy miért nem működnek a varázslatai. Aztán Ő ezt elmagyarázta neki. A férfi pedig mérges lett arra a kettőre. Meg akarta törni a láncokat, de ezt még Ő sem tudta. Így csupán több varázserőt kért tőle. Hiszen, majdhogynem egész életében Őt szolgálta,és ez volt az első alkalom, hogy fizetésemelést kért. Az igaz, hogy pár száz évre kicsit elhanyagolta, de mégsem akarta, hogy elégessék boszorkányságért többször. Így, miután megkapta, amit akart, megköszönte, majd hagyta, hadd pihenjen tovább, és újra felült a sárkányára.

– Most? Várunk. Valószínűleg mostanra kitalálta mit tettem vele. Ő nem egy könnyű ellenfél, de együtt, mi győzelmet aratunk felette – mosolygott Alfredre a francia.

– Értem… – bólintott a férfi tétován.

– Igazából most jó lenne felszívódni pár napra, hogy elkerüljük a megtorlást – tette hozzá Francis, mire az amerikai csak hangosan nyelt egyet. 

– Mi? Ne bolondozz, Francis. Ő csak Arthur! Nem egy ijesztő- – de a francia a szavába vágott. 

– Nem akarod látni, hogy mire képes. – A férfi szemei ijesztőek voltak és… nagy borzalmakról árulkodtak. Az amerikai újfent csak nyelt egyet. – Előtted… a kereszténység előtt… ő… vad volt – kuncogott, valamiért szeretetteljesen. – Nos igen… akárcsak én… – úgy tűnt, a francia elveszett az emlékeiben.

Félt hazamenni, szóval… nem, a francba az egésszel!  _ Én vagyok az Egyesült Kicseszett Királyság! Többet éltem túl, mint az a kettő! Sőt, még őket is túléltem egyszerre, és még mindig itt vagyok!  _ Azzal hazament, és elkezdett készülődni egy újabb háborúra. Nem tudta, mit akarnak, de abban biztos volt, hogy nem adja meg nekik egykönnyen.

A következő dolog, amire a francia feleszmélt, hogy az amerikai karjaiban volt. – M-mi? – kérdezte meglepetten.

– Úgy tűnt, hogy szükséged van rá – válaszolt az amerikai, mosolyogva. És micsoda mosoly is volt az! A francia majdnem elolvadt miatta.  _ Nos, elvégre a legjobbtól tanult - tőlem! _

Természetesnek tűnt Alfred számára, hogy megölelje Francist, mikor annak szüksége volt rá. A férfi teste a karjaiban olyan törékenynek tűnt…

Arthur napoknak érezte, mire elkészült mindennel. Utána pedig egy mágikus pecséttel zárta le a házát, hogy csak ő tudjon belépni és kimenni, majd aludni tért. Úgy érezte, nagyon is szüksége van a pihenésre.

A francia elveszett a másik férfi szemeiben. Azok a végtelen kékek… Elvarázsolták őt ebben a félhomályban.

Az amerikai lehajolt egy csókra, majd gyorsan elhúzódott és elengedte a férfit a karjaiból.  _ Olyan puhák voltak az ajkai!  _ Elvigyorodott. _ Ez annyira jó lesz… _

Miután felébredt, Arthur magára öltötte a régi harci öltözékét. Zöld, mint a levelek az erdőben és fekete, mint az árnyékok… Összepakolta a dolgokat, amit készített, de mielőtt távozott, még csinált magának reggelit és megteázott.

_ Jól csókol. Nem olyan jól, mint én, de nem rosszul. Arthur olyan elégedett lesz! _ Francis visszavigyorgott Alfredre. – Ideje menni, kedvesem – mondta.

– Akkor ne pazaroljuk az időnket! – Érkezett a lelkes válasz, majd mentek, hogy Arthur házához érjenek.

A brit kívülről bezárta a házat, ismételten lepecsételte, és ment, hogy megkeresse az amerikai-francia párost a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyében. Nem is kellett messzire mennie, hamar meglátta őket, ahogy a házához tartanak. Felmászott egy fára, és onnan nézte őket, ahogy felhúzta íját, lövésre készen.

Ahogy megérkeztek az ajtóhoz, Francis próbált betörni, de képtelen volt.

Alfred nem értette mi a gond. A francia volta az egyik legjobb betörő!

Arthur elvigyorodott, majd kilőtt egy nyilat, a francia kezére, amit a házon volt.

Francis felkiáltott.  _ Ez fájt, a francba is!  _ – Arthur közel van – mondta, kihúzva a nyilat a kezéből.

– Hol? – nézett körbe Alfred.

Meghúzta magát a brit, de úgy sem volt semmi értelme. Akár integethetett is volna nekik két centiméterről, akkor se látnák. E _ z nagyon kis érdekes játék lesz így,  _ gondolta.

Francis is körbenézett. _ Vagy… talán mágiát használ? Az megnehezíti, hogy kiszúrjuk… _

De az amerikai nem látta sehol a britet.

Arthur kilőtt még egy nyilat, majd egy másik fára ugrott. Kicsit berozsdásodott… de ez egy remek alkalom lesz, hogy kicsit gyakoroljon!

Francis kapott egy újabb nyilat, ezúttal a vállába.  _ Ez jobban fájt _ ! – Alfred, szedd ki! – Utasította a fiatalabb férfit. Ő pedig csak tette, amit mondott neki.

A brit kuncogott ezen, majd egy üvegnyi könnygázt dobott feléjük.

A francia köhögött. Nem látott semmit, mióta volt az a csörrenő hang…

– Francis, vissza kellene vonulnunk!

Anglia nevetett, ahogy meghúzta a béka haját és a fattya kiálló tincsét, majd messzebb futott, hogy lássa az arckifejezéseiket.

Mindketten sikítottak. – ARTHUUUUR!

Erre már igazán nem tudta visszafogni a kitörő nevetését a brit. Igazán kijött a gyakorlatból… Nem kellett volna játszania velük. – Kapjatok el, ha tudtok~ – suttogta bele a szélbe, majd az erdőbe szaladt. Senki sem láthatta meg ott őket, s az volt a lételeme, amúgy is.

Nem kellett győzködni őket, az amerikai-francia páros a brit nyomába eredt.

Arthur felmászott egy fára, úgy várta őket. 

Mikor Francis elvesztette a férfi nyomát, megállt.

Alfred felmászott egy fára.

Megrázta a fejét.  _ Az a béka is elvesztette a képességei nagy részét… és a fattyú? Neki ezek soha nem is voltak meg… _ de így is elugrott.

A francia próbálta megtalálni a britet, mint a régi szép időkben. De az orra… már nem volt olyan jó, mint akkor, nem tudta kiszagolni…

Az amerikai átugrott egy másik fára, remélve, hogy onnan majd meglátja a keresett férfit. 

Arthur egy vakító ártást küldött a szemüveges felé. Noha csak pár percig tart a hatása, annak elégnek kell lennie.

Francis hallott valami suttogást, így abba az irányba ment, majd ugrott és megfogta a férfi köpenyét. 

Alfred utána ugrott, és együtt sikeresen leterítették a britet.

Arthur lelökte őket magáról. Még mindig megvolt az az előnye, hogy láthatatlan volt.

A francia viszont nem eresztette ennek ellenére sem a köpenyeget, amit fogott.

– Állítsd meg!

Anglia levágta azt a részét a köpenyének, amit a francia fogott, így vissza tudott mászni a fára. Ezúttal magasabb ágra kúszott fel.  _ Ez közel volt… _

Francis eldobta az anyagdarabot, egy rikoltással. _ Ez az Arthur…! _

Alfred látta, hogy a francia társa kezdett bemérgesedni.

_ Nem lehetnek okosabbak, mint egy ország, aki az egész életében harcolt, hogy ne utálják… buták. Talán ők elpuhultak a modern időkben, de a második világháború még nem az utolsó volt. És én fel vagyok készülve… _

– Meg fog fizetni ezért – vicsorogta Francis. 

– Először talán le kéne csillapodnod… – próbálta nyugtatni őt az amerikai. 

– NE MONDD MEG MIT TEHETEK – érkezett a válasz. _ Jól van na, én csak segíteni akartam! _

Arthur nézte a kettő veszekedését, ahogy előkészített nekik egy kis bájitalt…

_ MEG FOGOM TALÁLNI ÉS ÍZEKRE SZEDEM, _ fogadkozott magának a francia.

Alfred elhátrált attól az irtózatos aurától, amit a hosszú hajú árasztott magából.

A brit várt egy kicsit…

Franciaország felállt, és beleszagolt a levegőbe. Az érzékei kiélesedtek. Megérezte a férfit! Végre!

A szemüveges csak nézte a férfit.

Ahogy Arthur észrevette, hogy a francia az ő irányába néz, elővette az üveget, ami tele volt azzal a botrányos pacsulival, amit még Francis küldött neki korábban, egy vigyorral az ajkán dobta el feléjük.  _ Ezt kapd ki, Béka! _

Francis köhögött a váratlan támadás következtében.  _ A kegyetlen mindenét! _

Alfred csak kapkodta a fejét. _ Mi a csuda történt? _

Anglia készített magáról pár klónt, majd ugrásra késztette azokat maga körül, kört formálva.

A francia elkezdte lebokszolni a klónokat, amihez hamar az amerikai is csatlakozott.

Eközben a brit távolabb ugrott.

Miután eltűntette őket, a francia a brit nyomába eredt. Alfred pedig követte.

Arthur haragot érzett messziről.  _ Miért volt _ ** _ ő_ ** _ mérges? Csak játszom vele, mint ahogy ő játszott velem, azóta a nap óta, mikor találkoztunk. _ De, hogy igazságos legyen, kilőtt egy nyilat a fattyúra is.

Francis gyorsan kitépte a nyilat Alfredből, majd begyorsított a futásban.

_ Tényleg megőrült…  _ gondolta az amerikai, ahogy a francia hátát nézte.

A francia követte a brit szagát.

Anglia nem értette, hogy a béka miért ment felé… de az egyenesen zavarta, hogy a fattyú nem mondott semmit, vagy csapott zajt…

Franciaország ugrált, ahogy az ösztönei súgták neki.

Amerika csendben a másik irányba ment, hogy bekeríthessék a britet.

Arthur magasabbra mászott, és fáról fára ugrált, amíg messzebb nem ért.

Francis csak ment, ugrott és ugrott. 

Alfred kezdte érezni az izmait…  _ de ezek az öregek… olyan fittek voltak _ !

A brit érezte, ahogy a nyakába lihegnek… Kilőtt rájuk pár nyilat, miközben ugrált, reménykedve, hogy ez lelassítja üldözőit.

Francis elkerülte a lövéseket, és egyenesen a férfi után ment.

_ Az egyik majdnem eltalált _ , tágultak ki Amerika szemei. 

Arthur megint könnygázt hajított maga mögé, és amíg ez némileg megvakította üldözőit, gyorsan lemászott és elkezdett visszafutni a város felé.

Ahogy a szél elfújta a gázt, az amerikai-francia páros követte a britet.

Anglia becsusszant az egyik titkos búvóhelyére, más ruhákba öltözött, másik pacsulit lötykölt magára, majd eltakarta az arcát a csuklyájával.

– Elvesztettem a szagát.

_ Tudott normálisan beszélni? Hűha. Én pedig itt azt hittem, hogy megőrült,  _ nézett nagyot az amerikai.

Hamarosan Arthur barátja is megérkezett, hogy elmossa a szagának nyomait, az eső.  _ Senki sem tudja jobban, hogyan kell kihasználni a klímámat, mint én, és ezt ők elfelejtik. _

– És most ideje visszavonulni, hogy zárjuk sorainkat – mondta Francis, és elindult vissza az otthonába.

– Oké… – követte csendben Alfred.  _ Majd megkérdezem, ha biztonságos helyre értünk… _

Mikor a brit biztonságosnak érezte, hogy kijöhet, és az eső is elállt, elment, hogy bevásároljon, majd hazasétált.

Franciaország leült a kanapéjára, miután hazaért. Úgy tűnt, már öreg volt az ilyen dolgokhoz, mert ilyen kevés mozgástól is kifáradt. Pedig a régi időkben, napokig, sőt, hetekig bírta!

– Jól… vagy? – kérdezte Amerika.

Arthur készített magának ételt, aztán táncolt egy kicsit… valamiért elkapta a viktoriánus nosztalgia.

Francis ránézett a férfire.  _ Miért tett fel ilyen ostoba kérdést? _ – Úgy nézek ki, mint aki jól van? – kérdezett vissza válasz helyett. 

– Nem… rosszul festesz – jelentette ki az amerikai a nyilvánvalót.

Szóval, hogy megnyugtassa magát, a brit ment, hogy meglátogassa a Viktória Királynő Múzeumot.

– Akkora egy zseni vagy – horkant fel a francia. – Most menj és egyél valamit, vagy tudom is én, csak hagyj engem békén – mondta az amerikainak.

– Rendben – érkezett a válasz, majd odament a férfihez és megölelte.

– Mi- Azt mondtam, hagyj békén! – Próbált ficánkolni, és küzdeni ellene, de érezte, hogy gyenge. Túl fáradt volt, hogy küzdjön, amúgy is.

– És én pedig mondtam, hogy rosszul festesz. Tehát változtatok rajta – az amerikai ajkai egy simulékony mosolyba görbültek.

Miután a tárlatot végignézte, úgy határozott, hogy az a kettő fulladjon meg, így Kanadába repült, hogy meglátogassa Matthew-t. Igazán szüksége volt a férfi békéjére és nyugodtságára most, és egy tanácsra, hogy miért viselkedhetnek így.

– Csak hagyj békén – suttogta Francis, ahogy teste átment rongybabába az amerikai ölelésében. 

– Nem – érkezett a válasz. A francia csak sóhajtott.  _ Vajon mit fog tenni a férfi? _

Alfred lefektette a hosszúhajút az ágyra, és szorosabban ölelte magához, míg hallotta, hogy annak légzése lassan egyenletessé válik. Majd, ahogy biztos volt benne, hogy elaludt, kimászott az ágyból óvatosan, és a konyhába ment, hogy egyen.

Arthur éjszaka érkezett meg, amitől kicsit kába lett… ez az időzóna-átlépés régen is ilyen erős volt? A háborúból nem emlékezett erre…

Miután az amerikai megevett kilenc vagy tíz hamburgert, visszament Francishez, és lefeküdt mellé, hogy végre ő is aludni térjen.

Matthew elrendezte Arthurt, hogy pihenhessen.  _ Milyen aranyos gyermek! Miért nem lehet Amerika is ilyen? _


	3. Nincs rózsa tövis nélkül

Mikor Francis legközelebb felébredt, az amerikai karjaiban találta magát, ami igazából egész jó érzés volt.

– Bonjour – riadt fel Alfred a francia megszólalására.

Másnap reggeli közben Arthur elmondta a helyzetét Matthewnak, aki azt válaszolta, hogy akkor majd megkérdezi a franciát, mire a brit majdnem belefulladt a palacsintájába. – Bármit, csak azt ne!

Franciaország csak kuncogott a férfi morcos arcán.

– Hagyd abba, még öt percet… – mondta az amerikai, majd a franciára feküdt. Hallott is egy halk válasz:

– H-hagyd abba, nehéz vagy!

Matthew megrettenten csúszott hátrébb a székében erre a kirohanásra, így Anglia inkább ment és elmosogatott. Ezalatt pedig megkérdezte, hogy van mostanság a kis kanadai.

Mikor Francis úgy érezte, mindjárt megfulladt, Alfred végre leszállt róla. Így felpattant a férfi, és kiviharzott a szobából. _ Ez a fattyú! _

Alfred csak nevetett.

– Visszatérve a kérdésedre, én úgy hiszem… viszonoznod kellene a kedvességüket. Ezek békeidők most, nem kell mindenkivel ellenségesnek lenned. Csak fogadd el a szeretetet és a törődést~ – mosolyodott el a kanadai és ölelte meg a britet. Arthur kicsit elhajolt és nem ölelte vissza Matthew-t. Ez az ölelés dolog még mindig elég új volt a szemöldökösnek…

Francis még mindig füstölgött, ahogy reggelit készített magának, majd megette.

Az amerikai kiment a francia után. – Még mindig mérges vagy?

– NEM – jött a válasz, ami lényegében igent jelentett, legalábbis amennyire Alfred ismerte a férfit.

– De én nem vagyok kedves. A Pokolba is, még a teljes ellentétem is egy sorozatgyilkos lenne egy idő után… – sóhajtott a brit.

– Úgy értem… ez… csak ne csináld újra – mondta a francia, egy sóhajjal.

– Ahogy szeretnéd, monsieur~ – válaszolt az amerikai és újra megölelte a férfit.

– Nem kell, hogy hirtelen legyen a változás. Kezdd kis dolgokkal. Most menj és szedd össze magad, és kezdd el gyakorolni Repülő Menta Nyuszin – lökdöste kifelé a házából a britet a kanadai.  _ Ez… elég fura volt tőle… mindenki megőrült mostanság?? _

Francis ismételten sóhajtott egyet.  _ Ez a makacs… nem, nyugodtnak kell maradnom. _

Alfred elvigyorodott, ahogy a francia belesimult az ölelésébe.

Arthurnak nem volt más lehetősége, mint hazamenni… de először még, elugrott Amerikába, hogy megmondja annak testőreinek, hogy vegán diétán lesz egy hónapig, miután visszaért az a fattyú. Ezután végre hazamehetett. 

És most.. – Egyél te is, aztán mehetünk Arthurhoz.

– Rendben – bólintott az amerikai, majd leült, a francia még mindig az ölében, majd nekikezdett az evésnek.

A brit lepecsételte a házát megint, ahogy megérkezett, majd aludni tért. Ez az időzóna-átlépés megint igencsak megviselte… fáradt volt.

Miután az amerikai végzett, elengedte a franciát, szóval elindulhattak a brithez. 

Arthur korábban kelt a szokásosnál, hogy csináljon kekszeket az embereknek a találkozón. _ Kedves, igaz-e? Talán mosolyognom is kellene? Nem fog sokáig tartani… _

Mikor megérkeztek, Francis nekilátott, hogy feltörje a zárat, míg Alfred körbenézett.

Anglia egy ismerős hangot hallott a bejárati ajtó felől, így ismét tett egy záró átkot a házra, arra az esetre, ha nem lett volna ott korábban. Nem fogja beengedni őket, történjen bármi.

A francia nem tudott betörni. _ Talán mágiával zárta le? Az a brit gazfickó! _

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte az amerikai, ahogy látta, hogy a férfi még nem nyitotta ki.

Mikor a brit befejezte a kekszeket, egy kosárba rakta őket, majd nekilátott felöltözni.  _ Cseszekedjetek valaki más idejével és türelmével, a francba is! _

Francis kezdett beleunni a brit játékaiba, így újra nekilátott, ezúttal mágiával.

_ Miért nem válaszolt nekem? _

Majd készített magának teát, közben pedig gyakorolta a mosolygást. Úgy nézett ki, mintha ráerőltették volna… Nos, végülis, magára erőltette, így igaz volt…

Hirtelen kinyílt. – Támadás! – kiáltotta a francia, majd befutott.

Az amerikai csak értetlenül futott utána.

Arthur hallotta, ahogy a béka támadást kiáltott, ami némileg megijesztette. A konyhában volt, így kutatni kezdett egy rejtekhelyet. Végül a hűtőben bújt el.

Francis az orrát követve futott, és a konyhában találta magát. – Hol vagy, mon amour~? – kérdezte éneklő hangon.

Alfred a konyhapulthoz ment, majd elkezdte átnézni az összes szekrényt.

A brit elnémította magát, és megpróbálkozott egy láthatatlanná tevő varázslattal is.  _ Nem is tudom, miért akarnak ennyire megtalálni!! _

A francia benézett a hűtőbe. – Megvagy~~ – rángatta ki onnan a férfit.

– Wow, milyen furcsa rejtekhely, Arthur.

– Engedj el, te béka! – próbálta megrúgni a férfi arcát, golyóit, vagy lényegében bármijét, amit ért.

– Nem. És hagyd abba a ficánkolást, vagy nem leszek kedves – válaszolt a francia, alattomosul mosolyogva.

Az amerikai a brit másik oldalára ment, hogy ne tudjon elszökni.

– Azt hiszitek, hogy betörni valaki házába, majd lefogni őt, annyira szép dolog? – kérdezett vissza a férfi, próbálva tündéreket, manókat keresni, vagy legalább egy kiutat ebből a helyzetből.

– Felajánlottuk a társaságunkat sokszor korábban, de te elkerülted, szóval most, biztosra megyünk, hogy meghallgatsz minket ~.

– Ahogy mondja. Ez komoly – bólintott egyetértően Alfred is.

– Sokkal valószínűbb, hogy ti ketten komolyan megőrültetek, szóval engedjetek el, de tüstént, ti szörnyszülöttek!

Francis csak megrázta a fejét, és a hálószobába vezette őt, ahol könnyen lefektette az ágyra a férfit az amerikai segítségével. Majd fölétérdelt. – És most, mon amour, élvezni fogod.

Alfred lefogta a britet, hogy a francia azt tehessen, amit akar.

Arthur nem tudta eldönteni, hogy izgatott volt, vagy ijedt. Bármelyik is volt, a szíve úgy dobogott, mintha háborúban lett volna, és szerette ezt az érzést, keveredve azzal, hogy nem tudja, mi fog történni. – Nem mondhatod meg, hogy mit tegyek. Most pedig szállj le rólam – követelte. Szerencsére a tündérei megtámadták a két férfit, ahogy látták mesterüket viaskodni.

– Nem – válaszolt a francia, ahogy gyorsan megidézett maguknak egy pajzsot. – Most pedig fogd be – mondta, majd egy francia csókkal kezdett.

Az amerikai meg se várta, hogy befejezzék, elkezdte vetkőztetni a férfit.

A brit próbálta lelökni őket magáról. Először a békát, aztán pedig majd elbír a fattyúval.

A francia elégedett volt azzal, hogy az angol próbálkozásai gyengék voltak ahhoz, hogy lelökjék őt. Így elhúzódott egy gyors kuncogásra. – Szóval nem tetszik? De majd fog, ígérem.

Ezúttal Alfred jött, hogy megcsókolja a britet.

– Mit csi- – kezdte Arthur, de az amerikai ajkai máris az övéin voltak. Nem kapott levegőt, a francba is! _ Csak menjetek már innen! Vagy mondjátok el, mi ez az egész! _

Francis folytatta a férfi vetkőzetését, míg Amerika csak szenvedélyesem csókolta Angliát.

A brit próbálta ellökni a francia kezeit, és fattyút egyidőben, de el kellett ismernie, hogy túl sokak voltak neki egyszerre…. szóval gyorsan halottat játszott.

_ Mi a fene? Miért tette ezt? _

Alfred is elhúzódott. – Arthur?

De a brit nem válaszolt, csak feküdt ott.  _ Talán békén hagynak így? Most működött, miért ne működne később is? _

Francis elkezdte csikizni a férfit, hogy kapjon valami reakciót.

Eközben az amerikai teljesen megfosztotta a ruháitól Angliát.

A csikizésre reflexből vágta képen a franciát Arthur, majd magára terítette a takarót. – Mi a franc bajotok van? Vagy mi a csudát akartok egyáltalán?! – akadt ki rájuk.

– Téged. Én… mi téged akarunk. – Sóhajtott Francis. _ Hát nem volt ez nyilvánvaló?! _

Alfred beleegyezően bólintott. – Szeretünk téged, tudod.

– Akkor mi a francos pokolért nem tudtátok ezt így elmondani nekem, mint a normális felnőttek, és nem a kicseszett semmiből rámtámadva?! – Dühöngött a brit.  _ Ez minden amit akartak? De mégis… nem tudom, hogy kellene kezelnem… _

– Nem engedted, hogy elmondjuk – biggyesztette le az ajkát a francia. _ Nincs joga ezt kérdezni azok után! _

– Ez így igaz, Iggy. Mindig elfutottál valamilyen okból.

– Igen, mert egyikőtök – nézett Arthur a franciára – betört a házamba a semmiből, az ölembe ült és idegesített, és a másikótok – nézett a burger-zabálóra itt – a házamba jött hívatlanul, és ugyanezt tette! Sőt, mi több, mindezt az egyetlen szabadnapomon!

Az amerikai-francia páros csak egymásra nézett, és szégyenkező pillantást cserélt vállat vonva.

– De akkor… elkezdhetjük az utunkat az öröm sugárútján? – kérdezte Francia szuggesszíven.

Az amerikai csak egy beleegyező kérdő hangott hallatott.

– Miért, ti perverzek? – húzta jobban össze a takarót magát a brit.

– Hogy kielégítsünk~.

Arthur csak összeszűkítette a szemeit erre.

– Vagy… nem akarsz minket? – rebegtették a szempilláikat, nagy kölyökkutya szemekkel.

– Mindketten tudjátok, hogy erősebb vagyok, mint azok a buta kölyökkutya szemek – forgatta meg a brit a sajátjait.

– Tényleg?

– Így lenne? De… biztos vagy benne,  _ bátyus _ ~? – nyalta meg Alfred a brit nyakát, majd ráfújt.

Arthur megborzongott erre, de próbálta tartani magát. – I-igen. És ne hívj így.

Francis elvigyorodott.  _ Touché, Alfred. _

– Miért ne,  _ bátyus _ ? – dörgölte az amerikai az orrát a brit füléhez, majd gyengéden megharapta. 

– Te érthetően kijelentette, hogy nem akarsz rokonságban állni velem, azon a napon – mondta Arthur hideg fejjel. _ Igen, csak gondolj arra a napra, és akkor nem fogod ezt az egészet csábítónak találni! N-nem mintha csábítónak találnád egyáltalán!  _ \- biztatta magát a brit.

A francia csak hagyta, hogy ez lejátszódjon kettejük között.

– Igen, de az nem jelenti azt, hogy nem szeretlek, buta bátyus~ – csókolta meg a férfi nyakát, hogy gyengítse az akaraterejét.

_ Összetörte a szívemet, aztán meg azt mondja szeret? _ – Akkor gondolom ez a szeret-dolog nem volt ott aznap – folytatta a brit a szarkasztikus beszólásait, remélve, hogy ez megtöri az amerikai lelkületét.

Francis cirógatta a férfi oldalát.

– Ez nem igaz.

– Nézd, nem akarom folytatni ezt a beszélgetést. Csak akartam egy békés és csendes napot, most már egy hete, és ti ketten egyre csak szabotáljátok ezt.

– Mi csak téged akarunk – sóhajtott a francia.  _ Miért kell neki mindent ilyen nehézzé tennie? _

– Ja. De ha te tényleg nem akarsz minket…

– Mert ti ketten aztán nem haboznátok megbaszni azt a személyt, aki egy életen keresztül irritált titeket, és aztán egy intenzív hét után azt mondaná, hogy nos, szeretlek, basszunk – forgatta meg a szemeit a brit.

– Én nem ezt mondtam… de ja, jó szóhasználat. Akarsz kefélni? – kérdezte a francia egy züllött mosollyal. Az amerikai is követte a példáját.

Arthur próbált még inkább belepréselődni az ágyba. – Ti ketten aztán tényleg nem tudjátok olvasni az atmoszférát. 

– Várjuk a válaszodat.

– Akkor nem. Nem most. Én csak… szükségem van gondolkodási időre! – mondta a brit, majd elkezdte kiebrudalni őket a házából, vörös arccal.

Francis csak sóhajtott odakint, ahogy Arthur kizárta őket. – Szép…

Alfrednek nem tetszett, hogy milyen szomorúan festett a francia. F _ el kell vidítanom! Elvégre én vagyok a hős!  _ – Gyere, Francis – kezdte el a saját háza felé húzni a férfit. 

Arthur felöltözött, majd újra le kellett vetkőzzön, hogy lezuhanyozzon. Mindent leborított, és csak úgy nagy általánosságban ügyetlen volt, így mágiával takarította ki a szobát, majd közében lefeküdt egy takaróval.  _ Itt fogok élni mostantól, amíg nem találok megoldást erre az ügyre, _ fogadkozott magának a brit.

– Hova viszel? – kérdezte a francia, ahogy a feje kitisztult egy pillanatra az érzelmi fájdalomból.

– Egy biztonságos helyre, ne aggódj – mondta az amerikai megnyugtató hangon. Boldog volt, ahogy a férfi belesimult az ölelésébe erre.  _ Bízik bennem! _

Arthur próbálta átgondolni az egészet. Egy hét után, kezdett nehezebb lenni a dolog, ahogy a hasa erősebben korgott, mint ahogy az agya forgott.

Francis közelebb bújt Alfredhez. Valamiért szüksége volt erre. A férfi támaszára… de miért volt egyáltalán ennyi megbántott alapból? Hisz ismerte Arthurt, mióta… nos, mióta az eszét tudta. Mégis… az elutasítása fájt. Tényleg igazán szereti őt…  _ Az a buta egoisztikus teafilter… Mi a francért akarná bárki is szeretni?! Miért szeretem mégis? _ Nem tudta tovább visszafogni, elsírta magát.

Alfred csak szorosabban tartotta a franciát. – Rendben lesz, itt vagyok – suttogott megnyugtató semmiségeket a férfi puha hajába.

De a brit ennek ellenére sem akart megmozdulni. Ki akart találni egy megoldást. De minél erősebben gondolkozott, annál jobban rémlett fel neki a tény, hogy az ő tettei sem voltak közönyösek a két férfi felé. Sőt, még a kiszemeltje is volt az a hálátlan fattyú, amíg hátba nem döfte! De miért…?

Végül Francisnek nem volt több könnye, amit elsírhatott volna. Elfogytak.  _ Így van, utálom őt! Nem kell nekem! Nem akarom!  _ \- próbálta hitegetni magát.

– Most már jól vagy? – kérdezte Alfred, és egy bólintást kapott válaszul, így elengedte a franciát és ment, hogy egyen valamit.

Képtelen volt választ találni erre a kérdésre. Elkezdte várni a halált. Az sokkal könnyebb volt, mint ezen a megválaszolhatatlan kérdésen töprengeni…

Közben Arthur egyik tündére keresni kezdte az amerikai-francia párost, mert aggódott a mesteréért.

Francis kiment a konyhába Alfred után. A férfi annyira élettelteli, annyira békés, annyira kiegyensúlyozott volt, és annyira, de annyira jóképű… – Miért nem beléd szerettem inkább? – kérdezte.

Alfred meglepetten nézett a franciára, majd felkuncogott.  _ Annyira aranyos volt ilyen morcosan! _

Arthur magára terítette a takarót. Nem tudott megmozdulni a késért…

A tündérke Alfred házába ment, mert nem talált senkit Francis rezidenciáján. Majd lisztet keresett, hogy láthatóvá varázsolja magát.

A francia szíve kihagyott egy ütemet, hallva ezt a nevetést. Majd elpirulva fordult el, mikor is meglátta a tündért. – Szia, mi a… – de mikor megértette, mit akar mondani a kis szárnyas hölgyemény, hangja komollyá és sürgetővé vált. – Siess Alfred!

– Mi- – kezdte volna, de inkább sietett a férfi után az amerikai.


	4. Három az igazság, a vészhelyzeti gyűlés már csak a ráadás

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miután ezt a fejezetet legépeltem, legszívesebben csak elsüllyedni szeretnék...
> 
> szóval, utolsó figyelmeztetés, ha nem bírod, ne olvasd. Én szóltam.
> 
> Ha mégis megtennéd... örülök, hogy nem egyedül fogok elrothadni a pokolban~ :)

Arthur próbált elaludni, de az a kettő lebegett a lelki szemei előtt. A velük eltöltött boldog pillanatok… _ mintha el tudnám felejteni, hogy ki vagyok, mikor velük vagyok… Hogy nem utálom magam, mikor velük vagyok… _

Francis futott a brit házáig, és semmi perc alatt betört. Hisz nem volt vesztegetni való ideje! Majd követte a tündért a fürdőszobába. Ott meglátta a britet a földön feküdni, rossz állapotban. Odafutott hozzá, és magához ölelte. – Arthur, hallasz engem? Jól vagy? Mi bajod van? – _ Buta teafilter… mit fogok csinálni, ha te meghalsz?!? _

Alfred a fürdőben talált rájuk, a francia a földön volt, a britet szorította magához. – Hozd ki, szüksége van ellátásra.

– Jól vagyok, seggfejek… – próbálta ellökni őket a szemöldökös, de még ahhoz is gyenge volt, hogy kinyissa a szemét.

– Nem vagy jól, hagyd abba a hazudozást! – Csattant fel a francia mérgesen. De magára volt mérges. Hogy hagyhatta, hogy idáig fajuljon a dolog?

Az amerikai felejtette Francis kezét Arthurról, majd felkapta és kivitte a férfit az ágyra. Majd gyorsan keresett egy infúziót, és alkalmazta, ahogy látta, hogy a francia pillanatnyilag használhatatlan volt. 

A brit csak hagyta, hogy ezt tegyék vele. Feküdt ott, lassan visszanyerve az erejét.

Franciaország az ágy mellett ült, aggódva Angliárt, miközben annak kezét szorongatta. Imádkozott, hogy jobban legyen.

Amerika csak várta, hogy az infúzió kifejtse hatását.

Néhány perc után Arthur végre képes volt elaludni. Álmában társasága felé fordult, hátát a falnak vetve.

– … buta teafilter – motyogta az orra alatt Francis, fogva a brit kezét, hogy érezze, még él.

Alfred elmosolyodott ezen a látványon. Ők megérték ezt az egészet. _ Jól választottam ki a szerelmi célpontjaimat, _ bólintott magának. Majd ment, hogy csináljon némi kását, hogy legyen valami könnyű ennivaló Arthurnak, mikor felébred.

Anglia hamar kinyitotta a szemeit. Az első dolog, amit látott, az a jól ismert ametiszt szempár volt. – Mi a Pokolt csinálsz itt? Bezártam az ajtókat.

Francis egy pillanatra lélegezni is elfelejtett. _ Megmentettük az életét… és ez a hála? _ – Nem tudom – engedte el a férfi kezét. – Igaz is, sajnálom, hogy megzavartunk, buta teafilter – viharzott ki a szobából. _ Miért fájt ez ennyire? _

Alfred dúdolt, ahogy visszament a helyiségbe, ahol Arthur volt, és ott egy ébren levő britet talált, de színét se látta a franciának. – Itt az ételed. De hol van Francis? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

– Kiviharzott a szobából mérgesen. Pedig én lehetnék itt a mérges! – fonta karba a kezeit, ahogy felült a férfi.

Francis próbált lenyugodni a kertben…

– Miért is?

– Mert ti ketten megint betörtetek a házamba – rázta meg a fejét a brit. – Talán elköltözöm az égbe, vagy valami, ha ez folytatódik.

...de képtelen volt!

– Igen, mert életveszélyben voltál! – kezdett az amerikai is mérges lenni.

– Nem voltam. Sajnos nem tudok meghalni – nézett félre a brit, és elmotyogott egy köszönömöt, majd enni kezdett.

_ Miért viselkedett így velem? Talán… tényleg utál? - _ a francia kezdett komoly letargiába esni.

– De ettől még eshet bajod és érzed a fájdalmat. És mi nem akarjuk ezt neked, mert törődünk veled – mondta az amerikai egy kis mosollyal.

– Mutathattatok volna törődést udvariasabban is, tudod. Nem úgy, hogy kiidegelitek a szart is belőlem. Igazán értékeltem volna – adott tippet a brit.

Francis ismét szomorúságot érzett. _ De rendben… ha tényleg nem akar… el kell fogadnom az akaratát… _

– Hogyan? Ha udvariasabban mutattuk volna ki törődésünket…. körberöhögtél volna minket, és csak elhessegetted volna…. – mondta Alfred szomorúan. Ez volt az igazság_ . Nem vesz minket komolyan… _

– Szükségem van időre. A szeretet egy új fogalom, egy új érzés nekem… – vallotta be a férfi. – És hidd el, tudnád, ha tényleg utálnálak kettőtöket…

A francia lenyugodott. Talán túlságosan is…. Üresnek érezte magát belül.

– Időre? Mennyire időre? – kérdezte az amerikai.

– Mintha tudnám! – Érkezett a válasz. Nagyon siettették a dolgokat. _ Talán, ha… szerettek volna engem az elejétől, akkor meg tudnám érteni. De ha ennyi időt kibírtak, akkor tudnak várni egy kicsit többet. _

Francis visszament a szobába. 

Alfred sóhajtott. _ Nem jó ez így _…

– Hogy jutottatok be egyáltalán? Direkt lepecsételtem mágiával, hogy senki se tudjon betörni – változtatta meg a témát a brit. _ Érzések, fuj _…

– Kinyitottam – érkezett a válasz a franciától, monoton hangon.

– Ah, szóval itt vagy! – sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten az amerikai.

Arthur a kezeire nézett. _ Talán a mágiám lassan elveszik? _ Megijesztette a gondolata ennek. Ez… volt a lénye a személyének.... nem veszthette el!

– Ne nézz ilyen ijedten. A mágiád rendben van, teafilter – mondta Francis, majd megpuszilta a brit arcát, és kiment, miután elköszönt.

– Nos, akkor mi nem zavarunk tovább – mosolygott az angolra az amerikai is, majd követte a hosszúhajú férfit.

– Vigyázzatok magatokra… – motyogta Arthur egy kis pirulással. _ Most meg mi lelte? És miért égetett ennyire, ahol megcsókolta az arcom? _ Majd, ahogy megérintette a helyét, nedves volt.

Franciaország kint várta Amerikát, majd követte őt haza. Majd elmesélte, amit Anglia mondott neki. – Idő… túl sok ideje van gondolkozni.

– De el kell döntenie mit akar – vitatkozott Alfred.

Arthur kihúzta az infúziót a kezéből, és elkezdett készülődni a következő napi találkozóra. Már elhatározta mit fog tenni. Csak kellett egy kis idő magára is. Az a kettő… már csak a létezésével is lefárasztotta őt…

– Igaz… – feküdt le a francia, hogy aludjon. Az amerikai mellé feküdt, s magához ölelte. Hamar elnyomta őket az álom.

A következő reggel Arthur megfogta a kosárnyi kekszet, amit még korábban készített, majd mentálisan is felkészült a találkozóra.

Francis csörömpölésre ébredt, így a konyhába ment. 

– Öh… reggelt, Francis – mondta Alfred, mosolyogva.

A brit elindult a tanácskozás helyszínére, egy ismerős dalt dúdolva.

– Mit csinálsz?

– ...főzök?

Majd ott várta a többieket.

A francia sóhajtott, és ment, hogy felöltözzön, aztán elindult a napi gyűlésre. 

Miután az amerikai is befejezte a “főzöcskézést”, és megevett mindent, követte a franciát a találkozóra.

Arthur magára erőltetett egy mosolyt, minden alkalommal, mikor egy új személy lépett a helyiségbe, és kekszett kínált nekik.

Francis bement, és látta azt a teafiltert mosolyogni… vagy valami hasonlót csinálni, ami egy mosolyra hasonlított. Szimplán elsétált mellette és leült a helyére. 

– Hey, Arthur! – üdvözölte Alfred a férfit és vett egy kekszet tőle. – Köszi! – mosolygott a britre, majd elsétált és leült a helyére.

– Szívesen – vigyorgott vissza a férfi, majd leült a saját helyére, mivel az amerikai és a francia voltak az utolsó befutók. Tipikus.

Francis az asztalra könyökölt.

Alfred Ivannal beszélgetett.

Arthur lejegyzett pár dolgot, és firkált főként. Mikor észrevette, hogy az hasonlít a két férfire, szimplán átsatírozta.

_ Unalmas volt, mint mindig… _

Az amerikai hamburgert evett.

A szünetben, a brit a pihenőszobába ment, hogy csináljon magának teát. 

Francis a pihenőbe ment, hogy igyon valamit.

Alfred Kikuval beszélgetett. 

– Hello – mondta Arthur a franciának. Egy kis félelem tűnt fel a férfiben, ahogy észrevette, hogy egyedül vannak, de a reggelre emlékezve ez hamar el is ment.

– Hello – nézett a szemöldökösre a hosszúhajú, majd megfogott egy ásványvizet és ivott belőle. – Hogy s mint?

Alfred még egy hamburgert evett.

– Semmi különös… – motyogta a választ a férfi. _ Furcsa volt ismét idegenekként beszélgetni… _

– Az jó, gondolom… – érkezett a válasz. Fájt, hogy így kellett beszélni a brittel. _ De muszáj volt… Ő kérte, elvégre… _

Majd az amerikai megrúgta az oroszt, amiért az megint ráült Kanadára.

– Nézd… Sajnálom azt, ami tegnap történt – fordított hátat a franciának Arthur. Így könnyebb volt, nem láthatta a férfi a pirulását. – Nem akartalak úgy kioktatni… csak meglepett… Igenis értékelem a segítségeteket, még ha nem is kértem – ismerte be.

– Tényleg?

Majd visszaült Amerika a helyére.

Anglia bólintott. – Csak hagyd abba ezt az idegenek-dolgot – mondta Franciaországnak még egy utógondolatként, majd visszament a tanácsterembe. 

Francis még sokáig állt ott, miután a brit otthagyta. _ Hagyjam abba, azt mondod, teafilter? _ Felsóhajtott, átkozva a férfit, majd követte végül a tanácsterembe.

Alfred Felicianoval beszélgetett.

Arthur összeszedte a gondolatait, mert most neki kellett beszélnie. 

Francis csak hallgatta, Alfred pedig a ki tudja hanyadik hamburgerén nyammogott.

Mikor végzett, a brit leült egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal, és megköszönte a tündéreknek a bókokat, kis pirulással.

A francia egy epekedő arckifejezéssel nézte Anglia kis pirulását… majd mikor ezt észrevette, hogy csinálja, megrázta a fejét. _ Nem, nem. Csak… nem _.

A következő felszólaló Amerika volt.

Arthur nem igazán hallgatta, csak nézte a férfi gesztikulációját.

Alfred tényleg elég jó rétor volt, ha az akart lenni, elmélkedett Franciaország.

Majd ahogy befejezte a beszédét az amerikai, a tanácskozás véget ért.

Anglia összeszedte a papírjait, elköszönt, majd elindult hazafelé. 

Francis elindult kifelé, de a folyosó végén Ivanba ütközött. – Szeretnél eggyé válni Oroszországgal, da? – kérdezte a férfi egy ijesztő vigyorral. 

– Még mit nem! – válaszolt az alacsonyabb lilaszemű, majd elfutott a másik irányba.

Alfred Arthur után ment. – Hey, Iggy!

A brit csak sóhajtott, ahogy meghallotta az amerikait, de felé fordult. – Mi az?

A francia csak akkor állt meg, mikor hazaért. Végre. _ Ez közel volt… _

– Csak meg akartam kérdezni… Jobban vagy? – érdeklődött finoman a szemüveges.

– Igen – bólintott a zöldszemű, és megpróbálkozott egy kis mosollyal.

Francis lefürdött, majd elment aludni.

– Ennek örülök. Csak aggódtam kicsit – ismerte be a fiatalabb ország, nevetve.

– Ne legyél – rázta meg a fejét a szemöldökös. – Akkor… további szép napot, gondolom – intett az amerikainak kínosan, majd távozott a brit.

– Neked is – intett vissza Alfred, majd hazament.

Hazaérve, Arthur megfürdött, evett és aludni tért.

Másnap reggel, Francis mikor felébredt, a konyhába ment, hogy készítsen magának valami ételt, mellyel lenyugtathatja háborgó gyomrát.

Amerika észrevette, hogy elég magányosnak érezte magát. Nagyon hozzászokott, hogy a franciával volt ezekben az elmúlt napokban, hetekben…

Anglia némileg kipihenten ébredt, végre nem érezte magát mosott szarnak.

_ Mivel Amerika-san elmondta nekem a helyzetet, amibe került Furansu-sannal és Igirisu-sannal, tudtam, hogy közbe kell lépnem. _ Így a kis Japán férfi felhívta mindhármukat, hogy egy vészhelyzeti gyűlés van.

Francis kapott egy üzenetet Japántól, hogy szükség van rá egy sürgős ügyben, így odasietett, ahova a férfi kérte.

Ahogy Alfred megkapta az emailt Kikutól, elvigyorodott. Tudta, hogy mit jelent ez… Gyorsan odament.

Arthur felsóhajtott. Milyen vészhelyzet lehet? De mindenki mérges lenne rá, ha még egy vészhelyzeti gyűlést kihagyna, így rávette magát, hogy elmenjen. Nem mintha sietett volna, de azért nem volt lassú sem.

A francia csak a japánt és az amerikait látta ott. _ Hol vannak a többiek? _

– Hello Francis – üdvözölte őt a szemüveges.

– Hol vannak a többiek? – idegeskedett látszólag Kiku, amíg a brit be nem lépett a helyiségbe. Akkor felállt és egy elnézés-kérést követően kiment a szobából, mondván a másik szobában hagyott valamit, így Arthur leült a kanapéra.

De, ahogy Japán elhagyta a helyiséget, bezárta az ajtót kulccsal, és leült az ajtó előtt.

– MI? – _ Jól hallottam? Az tényleg egy olyan kattanás volt, ami azt jelezte, hogy be voltunk zárva? _

– Nyugodj le, Francis – vigyorgott a hosszúhajúra a szemüveges.

Arthur várt, hogy visszatérjen a japán. – Egy kis várakozás még nem a világvége, béka – sóhajtott.

– Ezt úgy mondtad, mintha tudnád milyen a várakozás. – Franciaország megforgatta a szemeit._ Anglia _ ** _semmit_ ** _ sem tudott a várakozásról! _

Alfred nem akart beleszólni a veszekedésükbe.

_ Mintha tudná, amit én… _ – Nos, tudom, hogy nem fogsz meghalni, ha vársz, hogy Japán visszajöjjön – fonta karba a kezeit a zöldszemű.

– Nem azt mondtam, hogy meghalnék.

Amerika csak sóhajtott. _ Ezek a makacs öregek… _

– Úgy kiakadtál, mintha az lenne a világvége, hogy Japán kiment.

Francis csak elfintorodott.

_ Annyi baj van velük… _

Mondjuk, valóban kezdett kicsit hosszúra nyúlni, hogy visszatérjen a japán, szemrevételezte a helyzetet a brit, de nem lehetett türelmetlen, főleg nem most.

Franciaország csak keresztberakott kezekkel nézte Angliát.

_ Az én dolgom, hogy elkezdjem ezt az egészet, igaz? _ Alfred felsóhajtott, majd Arthurhoz ment. – Szeretnél egy csókot?

– M-mi?! – Ugrott meg a helyén a brit, egy kis vörösséggel az arcán._ Nem kérdezhetsz csak úgy ilyet, nem vagy már gyerek! Adj legalább valami figyelmeztetést, a francba is! _

Francis szemei elkerekedtek._ Mi a fene, Alfred?! _

– Egy csók. Szeretnék egyet. Adj nekem. Vagy engedd, hogy megcsókoljalak.

Arthur elpirult jobban, és elfordult, hogy gondolkozzon. _ Csak egyet, azt mondod…? _

A francia türelmetlenül várt. Mi a csuda fog történni?!

Az amerikai is várt.

Majd, ahogy a brit kieszelt egy trükköt, nyomott egy puszit az egyik ujjára, majd azt nyomta az amerikai ajkainak. 

A francia majdnem felkuncogott ezen.

– Nem elég – mondta Alfred, majd megcsókolta a férfit rendesen. Arthur meglepődött a tetten, de nem próbálta ellökni ezalkalommal.

A francia pedig… féltékeny volt.

Mikor a szemüveges kifogyott a levegőből, elhúzódott, kissé zihálva. – Hogy tetszett, bátyus~?

– Mondtam, hogy ne hívj így – válaszolt inkább így a zöldszemű, figyelmen kívül hagyva a kérdést, szintén pihegve.

_ Én is meg akarom csókolni! _ Így a francia is odament, és kisajátította a brit ajkait.

Alfred csak mosolygott.

_ Miért volt manapság mindenki ilyen megszállott?! _

Annyira jó volt, ahogy a férfi puha ajkai végre az övéit csókolták, gondolta a francia.

Az amerikai csak megölelte kettőjüket.

Anglia érezte, hogy a lélegzetei rövidülnek, ahogy a fattyú is köré tekeredett. _ Én nem vagyok olyan nagycsontú vagy izmos, mint ők! _

Majd Francis elhúzódott, megnyalva az ajkait. Most, hogy megkóstolta, többet akart…

Alfred megcsókolta a franciát, majd a britet.

_ Valami trófea vagyok nekik, vagy valami kommunista dolog, mikor mindenki megkapja a részét, vagy mi? _ futott keresztül az agyán a britnek.

Francis Arthur nyakát vette kezelésbe csókjaival, ahogy a férfi ajka pillanatnyilag nem volt szabad.

Amerika közben elkezdte vetkőztetni a másik kettőt.

A brit megborzongott, és próbálta magán tartani a ruháit.

A lilaszemű pedig birtokba vette a zöldszemű immár szabad ajkait.

– Ne küzdj… engedd el a ruháid. Szeretni fogod, amit adni fogunk neked…

De Arthur nem engedte el őket. Nem tudott egyszerre ennyi fele figyelni.

Francis ajkai elindultak lefelé, megállva a férfi nyakán, s szívogatva az érzékeny pontokon.

– Nyugi, Iggy – mondta Alfred, és újra nekilátott vetkőztetni a férfit. De Arthur ismét ráfogott a ruháira, hogy ne nyögjön felé alattuk. Milyen kínos is lenne az!

Majd Francis is nekilátott a brit vetkőztetéséhez. – Nous allons nous amuser, mon amour~ – suttogta a férfi fülébe, gyengéden ráharapva a cimpára.

Amerika csak elvigyorodott erre, és levetkőztette a franciát közben.

– M-még mindig nem értek egy szót se abból, amit mondasz – harapott rá a brit a saját ajkaira. Érezte, hogy kezd elgyendülni…

– Aimes-tu quand je parle en français? – kérdezte a francia, még mindig suttogva, és elvigyorodott, ahogy látta, hogy ez libabőrössé teszi a britet.

Alfred gyorsan megszabadult a saját ruháitól, majd ment, hogy segítsen Francisnek megszabadítani azt a makacs bátyust a ruháitól. 

Erre nem válaszolt Arthur. Csak sejteni tudta, hogy egy kérdés volt, de próbálta az akaraterejét egyben tartani.

A hosszúhajú ismét megcsókolta a szemöldököst, az oldalait simogatva, és növekvő keménységét annak combjához nyomta. 

Amerika végre sikeresen megszabadította az utolsó ruháitól is Angliát. A férfi próbált utánuk kapni, de azok már akkor nem voltak ott, és valaki ismét elbitorolta az ajkait. _ Tudják ezek egyáltalán, hogy milyen duzzadtak lesznek ez után az ajkaim?! _

Francis Arthur nyakát csókolgatta, hogy hallani tudja a férfi nyögéseit.

Alfred végigcsókolta a brit ajkait, majd nyakát, le egészen a mellkasáig, ahonnan utat talált annak férfiasságához is, rövid úton. Majd elkezdte nyalogatni s szívogatni azt.

A zöld szemek tulajdonosa szorosan összezárta az említett párt, akárcsak ajkait, hogy ne engedje ki azt a mélyről jövő nyögést, mely kikívánkozott belőle. Nem akarta megadni a másik kettőnek ezt az örömöt. Így is elég kellemetlen volt a helyzet… úgy érezte, legalább olyan piros, mint egy paradicsom!

A francia adott a britnek egy ujjat, majd magának is.

Az amerikai elvigyorodott, majd ráharapott a zöldszemű férfiasságára.

Arthur kiengedett egy kis sikkantást magából erre a hirtelen mindenre, és megragadta a kanapét maga alatt.

Francis elvigyorodott majd hamar adott hozzá még egy ujjat, és magától sem sajnált még egyet.

Alfred visszatért a gyengéd szívogatáshoz.

A brit rámarkolt valaki hajára, finoman felnyögve, szigorúan csak egyet engedélyezve maga számára.

A lilaszemű adott a zöldszeműnek még egy ujjat, majd ment, hogy megcsókolja a férfit.

A kékszemű lágyan felnyögött, ahogy a brit rámarkolt a hajára, majd két ujját a franciába tolta.

Arthur azon kapta magát, hogy élvezi._ Mégis mit tesznek velem?! _

Francis belenyögött a brit szájába erre. Úgy érezte, hogy szétszakad… De, miután hozzászokott… Elhúzódott Arthur ajkaitól és könyörgött Alfrednek. – Akarlak magamban…

Egy hősnek mindig meg kell tennie, bármit is kérjenek tőle az emberek… még inkább, ha ő maga is ezt akarja. Így gyorsan úgy helyezkedett, hogy lehetővé tegye, majd durván a franciába lökött, miközben továbbra is a britet szopta.

Arthur ki merte nyitni végre a szemeit, de be is csukta gyorsan őket. Talán jobb volt, ha nem látott, jutott a konklúzióra.

Francis hangosan és kéjesen nyöszörgött, s adott a britnek egy negyedik ujjat, próbálva megtalálni a férfi érzékeny pontját.

Alfred gyorsan és keményen mozgott, a franciában, hogy hamar elmenjenek.

Egy hangosabb nyögés tört fel a brit torkából, ahogy a lilaszemű megütötte benne azt a pontot.

Ez az édes hang elérte a kellő hatást: betetézte a franciát, aki kéjes sikkantással élvezett el, majd kihúzta az ujjait a britből.

Amerika is hamar követte a férfit, ahogy Francis összeszűkült lüktető férfiassága körül, és beleélvezett, majd kihúzta magát és egyenesen Arthurba ment.

Ez meglepte a britet, hogy érezte, hogy valaki benne van ezek után, így ki kellett nyitnia a szemét, ahogy tehetelenül nyöszörgött az érzésektől.

Most a francia volt a soros, hogy a brit férfiasságát szívogassa.

Alfred mozgott Arthurban, sokkal finomabban, mint azt tette Francisben.

Anglia csak folytatta a nyögdösést a kettő alatt._ Öreg volt már ehhez a sok mozgáshoz... _

Francis élvezte a hangokat, amiket a másik kettő adott ki, így simogatta a mellkasaikat, hogy még több hang legyen.

Amerika gyorsított a tempón.

Ahogy Anglia hozzászokott az érzéshez, próbálta mozgatni ő is a csipőjét.

Majd a hosszúhajú inkább a saját férfiasságát kényeztette a mellkasok helyett, ahogy folytatta a szopást.

A kékszemű már közel járt, így még jobban gyorsított a mozgásán, és megcsókolta a zöldszemű nyakát, aki belemarkolt cserébe a férfi vállaiba, ahogy elálvezett egyenesen a lilaszemű szájába. _ Ezt edd meg, béka! - _volt a kósza gondolata.

Francis lelkesen nyelte le mind.

Alfred Arthurba is beleélvezett egy mély nyögéssel.

A szemöldökös felzihált a furcsa érzésre, ahogy a hosszúhajú mind lenyelte… Pirulásra késztette.

Francis felült, majd csókot váltott Alfreddel, utána pedig Arthurral.

A kékszemű kihúzódott a zöldszeműből, és visszacsókolta a lilaszeműt, majd annak nyakát csókolgatta, ahogy a férfi a szemöldökössel cserélt nyálat.

Elég furcsa volt a saját… magát érezni a másik szájában…. kicsit undorította Angliát, ahogy már két másik ember nyálával is keveredett az egész…

Franciaország felnyögött, ahogy a nyakát szívta az amerikai, majd gondolt egyet, s benyomult a britbe egy nagy lökéssel.

Ahogy megérezte a mozdulatot, Amerika pedig ismét a franciába lökte magát, szóval így a hosszúhajú került középre.

Anglia csak hangosan felnyögött erre. _ Harmadszorra is _?

Francis szinkronban lökött Alfreddel, így nyögéseik és mozdulataik keveredtek.

Az amerikai meglehetősen élvezte ezt, így gyorsított.

Arthur kezdett kifogyni a levegőből, és a hangja is kezdett elmenni. Ez túl intenzív volt…

Francis kezdett csillagokat látni erre a gyors tempóra. Már csak pihegett és nyöszörgött ezen a ponton, az amerikai mozgott helyette is Arthurba.

Alfred ismét érezte, hogy nincs messze…

A brit csak sóhajtani volt képes, mikor elélvezett harmadjára is. Hátradőlt, és csak lihegett, mint aki egy maratont futott.

A francia hamar követte a britet, és csak pihegett, miután kihúzódott a férfiből.

Majd végül az amerikai is elment, és kihúzódott a franciából. Majd elmosolyodott a másik kettő levegőtlen állapotán. – Szóval, hogy élveztétek? – kérdezte egy önelégült vigyorral._ Én csináltam ezt. Én keféltem őket hülyére. _

Arthur csak bólintani tudott. F_ rancba, most, hogy nem volt benne, éreztem, hogy fáj az alfelem… _

Francis is bólintott, képtelen volt több mozgásra. Annyira kimerült…

Alfred csak elmosolyodott, és álomba zuhant lassan, ahogy magához ölelte a másik kettőt.

**VÉGE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fordítások a shitty franciatudásomhoz:
> 
> *mon amour - szerelmem  
** nous allons nous amuser - élvezni fogjuk magunkat (szó szerint legalábbis ennyit tesz, de már nincs elég energiám, hogy magyarosan magyarozzak-) azaz: jól fogunk szórakozni  
*** aimes-tu quand je parle en francais? - szereted, mikor franciául beszélek?
> 
> Köszönöm, hogy velem tartottatok. 
> 
> *kicsit félve* Véleményeket szívesen várok~


End file.
